Branża
by Vincee
Summary: Opowiadanie powiązane z Theatrum Mundi, coś w rodzaju prologu ;)


**1.**

Aomine Daiki musiał przyznań jedno – kurewsko lubił swoją pracę. Z zadowolonym uśmiechem poklepał się po policzku z trzydniowym zarostem. Sexi. Aż można pozazdrościć tej lasencji, chętnie sam by się przeruchał. Poprawił jeszcze gatki, by odpowiednio eksponowały to, co eksponować miały, po czym z zadowoleniem wyszedł ze swojej skromnej garderoby.

**2.**

Jak każdą prawdziwą gwiazdę, odkryto go na ulicy. Popijał czarną kawę, przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało gdy mu ją sprzedawali. Jego pracodawca może nie był zbyt rozgarnięty, ale przynajmniej nie owijał w bawełnę. Właśnie takich ludzi lubił Aomine.

Oczywiście, minęło trochę czasu, nim zgodził się na pracę "początkującego aktora amatora, otoczonego przez młodą, energiczną ekipę z maszyną do kawy w prywatnej garderobie" (nawet nie potrzebował szkoły aktorskiej!), ale gdy z lodówki uśmiechnął się do niego w połowie pusty, lub jak kto woli, w połowie pełny) słoik chrzanu, naprawdę zaczął do niego przemawiać ta maszynka.

**3.**

Z kubkiem mrożonej**Caffè Americano, z genitaliami okrytymi śnieżnobiałym ręcznikiem, siedział na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie, z rozbawieniem obserwując reżysera. Niewysoki mężczyzna z kępkami białych, puszystych włosów i w okularach, których szkła wyglądały jak denka od słoików, spacerował przed nimi w tę i we wtę,czytając na głos scenariusz, który musiał przykładać bardzo blisko twarzy.**

**\- A...a więc...jesteś drwalem. Akurat rąbiesz drewno, gdy pojawia się...ah, przepraszam, oczy już nie te... - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, zakłopotany. - O, już widzę! Pojawia się blond panienka, która chce kupić trochę drewna do kominka, ale niestety zgubiła wcześniej portmonetkę, więc proponujesz jej inny sposób na zapłatę.**

**\- I zgadza się? - Aomine odważył się zapytać, z nadzieją i zaciekawieniem dziecka.**

**\- No...no chyba tak. - Reżyser roześmiał się dobrodusznie. Brakowała mu dwóch przednich zębów. Usłyszeli trzask zamykanych pośpiesznie drzwi.**

**\- Chyba nadeszła nasza gwiazdka. Prawdziwa piękność, sam wybierałem. - pochwalił się.**

**\- Dobry wieczór, nazywam się Kise Ryouta, przysłano mnie na przesłuchanie do reklamy.**

**\- ...co kurwa?**

****4.****

**\- Co ty tu odpierdalasz!? - twarz Aomine stężała, jakby zalana betonem. Chłopak spojrzał na niego niepewnie, po czym odpowiedział, nieco przestraszonym głosem.**

**\- Pracuję! **

**\- K...kochaneczki, co się dzieje? - Zdezorientowany staruszek poprawił nerwowym ruchem papiery, wyślizgujące się z obszernej teczki.**

**\- To nie jest laska! - wykrzyknął Aomine. - To zwykły, pospolity pedał!**

**\- No właśnie, laska! Ja tu miałem reklamować drewniane laski! - Kise zawył płaczliwie, zaczynając powoli orientować się w swojej sytuacji.**

**\- Jak to...- reżyser tym razem poprawił okulary. - Jak to "nie laska"...? - przetarł szkła chusteczką higieniczną, po czym ponownie założył je na nos.**

**\- O cholibka...**

****5.****

**\- O jejku, co to za okropna pomyłka, o panie dziejku...- staruszek biadolił, w rytm swoich kroków wyrzucając z siebie potok słów. - Potworna, naprawdę potworna...**

**\- Ej no, spoko, znajdziecie mi inną laskę.**

**\- Tak, ja też wolałbym inną laskę. - Zapewnił szybko Kise.**

**\- Oh, nie ma czasu, nie ma czasu, jeśli do wtorku nie wyślemy nagrania, nie dostaniemy ani grosza, zbankrutujemy...**

**\- Miło było poznać. - wtrącił Aomine, zbierając swoje ubrania z ławy. Mężczyzna złapał go za ramię, z zaskakującą siłą.**

**\- Nie tak szybko, synku...wypiłeś dwadzieścia trzy frappuccina i trzy białe czekolady w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale taka prawda.**

**\- No i co z tego?**

**\- Awaria maszyny do kawy z tego. Wszystkie były ze starbucksa. Miałem zamiar potrącić Ci to później z wypłaty...**

**\- No ej!**

**\- ...w każdym razie, musisz za nie zapłacić.**

**\- ...pierdolisz.**

**\- Erm...to ja już pójdę... - Kise uśmiechnął się niewinnie, obracając na pięcie.**

**\- Mocha. Czterdzieści trzy razy. - rzucił od niechcenia staruszek.**

****6.****

**Kise klęknął przed Aomine z niewyraźną miną. Chętnie spłaciłby za tą cholerną kawę w inny sposób, niestety nie było go stać nawet na jedną. Skończył więc jak skończył, jako że wszystkie asystentki jednogłośnie stwierdziły, że "gejporno jest w modzie".**

**Co za kraj.**

**Aomine usiadł, sztywny jakby połknął kij od miotły, nerwowo ściskając ręcznik. Obserwował kroplę potu spływającą po czole Kise i podjął decyzję.**

**\- Spierdalamy! - rzucił, ściskając go za nadgarstek. Przebili się przez grupę stażystów, po czym dobili do, na ich szczęście, nie zablokowanych drzwi.**

****7.****

**\- Aominecchi, ale naprawdę, chociaż majtki to mogłeś zgarnąć po drodze...- burknął Kise z głupim uśmieszkiem przylepionym do twarzy.**

**\- Morda. - ręcznik kołysał się na biodrach Aomine, wraz z każdym jego ruchem w wąskiej, bocznej uliczce. - W ogóle, czemu "Aominecchi"?**

**\- A bo tak. Kiedyś Ci wytłumaczę. - chłopak zaśmiał się perliście. Gdyby tylko miał te cycki...**

**\- W ręce wpadł mi twój telefon. - rzucił blondyn, podając właścicielowi urządzenie. - To moja ulica. Zdzwonimy się, spisałem sobie twój numer. - Kise odbiegł, zanim Aomine zdążył go zatrzymać.**

**Westchnął bezgłośnie, widząc nową tapetę. Miał cholernie zgrabny tyłek, to pewne.**

****8.****

**_**Ryou-chan**_**

**_Aominecchi, nie zgadniesz co znalazłem! Reklamę parasoli! Sprawdzoną! Zapisałem nas obu, jutro o czwartej są przesłuchania c:_**

**_**Aominecchi~**_**

**_Nie dasz mi spokoju, co nie? W ogóle to co to za pedalstwo? "Ryou-chan"? Serio?_**

**_**Dziecko słońca**_**

**_Nie miłe ;w; Mówię Ci, kiedyś zagramy razem w filmie akcji, to obietnica!_**

****10.****

**\- Że też Cię wtedy zwyczajnie nie przeruchałem...- Aomine pokręcił głową, bawiąc się repliką broni. Kise uśmiechnął się promiennie.**

**\- Nie mógłbyś. Miałeś zbyt miękkie serduszko. - sapnął, poprawiając kostium. - Dobre czasy, dobre...a wiesz, chyba ciągle mam zdjęcie two...**

**\- Kise Ryouta i Aomine Daiki proszeni na plan. - pulchna asystentka zajrzała do nich, uśmiechając się do Aomine.**

**\- No. - Mężczyzna klepnął Kise po tyłku, z szarmanckim wyszczerzem. - Panie przodem. Masz szczęście, że twoja obietnica o filmie akcji powoli się spełnia.**

**\- Tak. Niebywałe. - Odparł ironicznie Kise, ciągnąc go w stronę świetlanej przyszłości.**


End file.
